


Dress to Impress

by 15ekaytert887



Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Cute, Dresses, F/M, Happy Ending, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Shopping, Snowing - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: As the royal wedding draws closer the women of Storybrooke need to find something to wear and Killian has a special request for his Swan
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644028
Kudos: 20





	1. Regina

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with the amazing work Eduardo Castro does for OUAT. After I wrote what Killian was wearing I had an urge to write some short sweet fics about the girls and their dresses as well. It's bit different from some of my others in this collection. Reginas story in particular diverges a lot from what I have written previously but I still felt that they belonged here so I hope you just go with it as I did. The biggest change is that Robin is alive in this one because I wanted Regina to see his reaction and i will never really forgive them for killing him in the first place. Anyway hope you enjoy  
> (Written during 5/6 hiatus)

"Regina, David will be here any minute to take me to the ship and you should really get over to Emma's soon, so whatever it is that you wanted to show me, you best make it fast." Regina heard Robin say through the closed bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute, I promise it'll be worth the wait!" She called back.

"Seeing you is always worth the wait mi'lady, but why now in particular?" Regina didn't reply but she couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face at his comment. She really did love her thief and even though there were times that she still didn't understand how he could love her, she had decided to stop worrying about it and just enjoy their time together.

Regina stood in front of the huge mirror in her bedroom, idly admiring her own reflection for another minute. She was never one for humility but even if she had been there was no doubt in her mind of how fantastic she looked.

When the conversation of what Regina and Snow would wear for Emma's wedding had come up, Snow had wanted them to wear matching dresses, saying that it had something to do with this realms ridiculous wedding traditions. Of course Regina had outright refused.  
The only person who dressed her was her and there was no way in this realm or any other that Regina would willingly wear anything that Snow White had picked out. Not that Regina hated Snow anymore but she did still hate the woman's sense of style. A small shudder still went through her whenever Regina thought of that ridiculous bird painting Snow had hung in Regina's office during the woman's brief term as mayor.

After a heated argument (that luckily ended before things got messy) the two women had settled on a compromise. Each of them could pick their own attire as long as it followed some basic guidelines. First it couldn't be the same color as Emma's gown (pink blush)  
nor could it be white, (something Regina easily agreed to, when had she ever worn either of those colors in her life? Her wedding day to Leopold was the only instance that came to mind.) But when Snow had also insisted that the dress couldn't be black, Regina had grimaced. Black was her color after all, but she reluctantly agreed. Snow's second demand was that the dress needed to be a shorter dress (not a full length gown) of this realm, as to not break Emma's rule of 'going over the top' something that Regina understood even if she didn't like it.(She had already been picturing which one of her Evil Queen gowns she had wanted to wear.) The last request of Snow's had been the hardest for Regina to accept. Snow had demanded that the dresses be lace. She claimed that both of them wearing lace would create a common thread between them as a wedding party or something...

Regina had scoffed at that, she didn't wear lace. She wore leather, velvet, fur, satin and silk. Fabrics of status and  
luxury, but not lace. She wasn't some delicate little flower, she was a powerful queen. However when Snow showed her some pictures of what this realm called 'bridesmaid dresses' all of them in some horrid shade of pastel and all featuring ridiculous bows  
and ruffles Regina ruefully agreed to all of Snows requests.

Regina looked over herself in the mirror, at the time she hadn't thought she'd be able to find something that fit all of Snows rules that Regina could stomach to wear. Storybrooke had been a total bust in the shopping department so when Snow had mentioned a  
trip to New York to get materials for Emma's wedding gown (which was being hand crafted by the royal seamstresses who were all apparently in Storybrooke) Regina had tagged along hoping that New York would have a better selection of formal attire  
than she had been able to find in Storybrooke. When she had mentioned her dilemma to the savior, Emma had just smiled and taken her and Snow to a ginormous store, where in every direction Regina had looked there seemed to be dresses. The three woman had  
browsed the racks for only fifteen minutes before Emma had come over to her holding a purple lacy dress in her hands.

"Regina, what do you think?" She had asked holding the dress out to her. Regina took it and held it against her looking into the mirror. She instantly fell in love. It wasn't a dress she would have picked for herself but, when you know you know.

It was deep purple and covered in a sheer lace. Underneath was visible boning and detailing that continued down the dress in a darker shade of purple. It cut off just above her knees, and would show off her legs, something Regina thought may be a nice change of pace from her usual. The neckline was as low as many of her Evil Queen gowns and the lace sleeves cut off at her elbow, keeping a delicate balance in the amount of skin that would show. The cut of the dress would do wonders to showoff her curves and even though it was lace, the dress had a harder, sort of edginess to it that Regina loved. The dress was just, well, her.

"Wow," Snow had breathed once Regina came out of the dressing room (sadly no magic to just poof the damn thing on) "Regina you look..." apparently words were failing the bandit queen as she stared at Regina in the dress.

"Sexy as hell." Emma finished for her mother. Regina resisted the urge to smile at the compliment. "You're getting that." Emma said to her.

"I wouldn't want to outshine you on your big day Miss Swan." Regina said as she examined her reflection. She fluffed her hair a bit, trying to look nonchalant and that she didn't really care. But as she gazed into the mirror she realized that she did in fact look - as Emma had so eloquently put it - 'sexy as hell'.

"You won't" Emma said "maybe seeing you in that is just the motivation I needed to amp up my own game." She said laughing a little at her self "Plus Robin will love it." She smirked.

Regina inspected herself once more in the mirror of her bedroom, making sure everything was to her liking. She looked great, her olive skin shown, the purple of the dress accenting it perfectly. Her dark hair bounced at her shoulders in curls and her makeup was flawless (as usual). She wore tall black heels (because she had to have some black or she wouldn't feel like herself) and Snow would just have to deal with that. She had on simple diamond stud earrings and around her neck was the delicate arrow pendent that Robin had given her that she never took off. The look was different for her but at the same time it was still very much Regina. However Robin had never seen her in something like this and she was still worried about his reaction. Would his eyes pop out of his head or would he prefer her in her usual style? 

Moment of truth she thought to herself.

"Ok," she called out "I'm ready." Regina walked over to the door and opened it seeing her thief was standing at the top of the landing waiting patiently for her, looking spectacular in his own well fitted tux. She struck a sexy pose "What do you think?" She purred seductively. To Regina's delight Robins eyes did in deed pop out of his head, more so than she had ever seen before. He looked at her dumbstruck, his words obviously failing him. He slowly made his way towards her his eyes still raking her body, and placed his hands on her waist. He slowly moved them down to her hips and up again his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Mi'lady, you are in great danger of outshining the princess at her own wedding." He told her his eyes shining brightly.

Regina smiled "Well, ruining the Charming family's nuptials is kinda my thing." She teased sarcastically. Robin laughed, his hands roaming over her backside and she felt him squeeze it ever so slightly. He was obviously aroused by her appearance and Regina couldn't help but feel just as turned on by seeing him in his dashing black suit. He kissed her heatedly and Regina kissed him back, her tongue seeking his as they battled each other for dominance. Only pulling away when they heard a truck pull up outside.

"That'll be David." Robin said a bit woefully, stepping away from her.

Regina grabbed his tie "Uncharming can wait. Your queen needs to see you in her chambers immediately." She said pulling him towards her.

Robins eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas "Do we have time?" He asked excitedly. Regina knew the answer was probably a resounding No considering David was already here but she didn't care.

"Well have to make it a quickie." She half smirked half smiled at him as she yanked him into her bedroom, Robin slamming the door behind them.


	2. Snow

Snow huffed, slightly exasperated. She wouldn't have made all those rules about what her and Regina could wear to Emma's wedding if she would have known it was gong to be this difficult to find something. She began going through the racks at Storybrookes only  
dress shop Modern Fashions for the third time, even though she already knew that there wasn't anything there. Snow silently cursed herself for putting herself in this predicament. She had been so wrapped up in all the other preparations for Emma's wedding that she had totally forgotten about needing to find a dress of her own. Now, with the wedding a week away and with the whole town being invited,the store was pretty bare. As she perused the racks of dresses again. Snow idly thought about having the royal dress makers whip something up for her, they always seemed to know exactly what she liked. She was momentarily brightened by that thought before she remembered that they were all hard at work finishing Emma's gown and Snow didn't want to impede on their work any further. They had already done so much for her. Not only were they making Emma's gown but they were also handcrafting many beautifully embroidered napkins and tablecloths to be used at the Reception. Snow couldn't add another thing onto their already full plates, that would be selfish.

Snow let out a deep sigh. Again she wished that she had looked harder for a dress for herself when she, Emma and Regina had been in New York, but she had been on a quest to find Regina's perfect dress, not hers. She also hadn't thought that that day was going to be the only chance to go shopping for a dress for herself. But planning a wedding and raising an infant really don't leave much room for dress shopping, even if she had remembered in time.

Snow sighed again and began pulling every dress from the rack that looked like it would fit her, regardless if she liked it or not. With her arms full of dresses she walked to the dressing room. She was about to try on the first dress (a tight red thing with a low cut, not at all her style) when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw that it was Charming. Panic washed through her. He knew that this was her one and only time to go dress shopping before the wedding. He had told her that he would watch Neal for the day and only interrupt her if there was an emergency. She quickly answered the call "Charming what is it? What's wrong? Are you and Neal okay?" She asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine, but I think Neal is sick, I really think you should come home." Charming said to her "We may need to take him to see Whale." He added.

"I'll be home in five minutes. I love you." Snow said, she heard Davids 'I love you too' but she was already pulling the phone away from her ear and ending the call. She needed to get home to her family. She quickly dressed and hurried out of the dressing room. Originally she had made a vow that she would not return home today without something to wear for her daughters wedding, however she hadn't expected Neal to get sick and her family's health came first. 

"I'm sorry" she said to the girl at the register "I have a family emergency, I left a bunch of things in the dressing room. I'm so sorry to leave you like this but I have to go, please forgive my rudeness." She said to the girl as she tugged on her sweater.

"No problem your majesty. I just hope everything is all right." The girl said with a sweet smile that Snow returned.

"Thank you for understanding." She said as she hurried out the door and down the street to the loft. She had barely been out for half an hour, how had Neal gotten a sick so quickly? Had he had been sick this morning before she left? Had she been too distracted to notice? Was she a terrible mother?

Snow hurried up the steps and opened the door to see David standing in the kitchen, leaving against the counter, smiling at her as if he didn't have a care in the world. "How is he? Did you take his temperature? Is he running a fever?" Snow asked her husband as she hurried over to Neals crib, when he wasn't there she hurried to the living room to check his play pen but David stopped her in her tracks.

"Neal's fine he's not even here. Ruby agreed to take him for a little while." David said. Snow looked up at him in surprise and saw that he had playful smile on his face. "He's not really sick, I made that up so you would come home." He said looking totally unabashed. 

"David!" Snow scolded half frustrated by his ruse, half happy that her son wasn't actually ill and she hadn't noticed. She wasn't a terrible mother after all.

David smiled impishly "Sorry to worry you sweetheart, but I needed to get you home before you bought anything."

"But why?" Snow asked. 

"Because of that." David said, turning her around towards the couch. On it sat a huge white box with, a blue ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow.

"David…" Snow said slowly as she walked over to the box "What did you do?"

Charming just smiled at her "Open it and see." He said. Snow pulled on the blue ribbon and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful dress. It was a soft baby blue. The under layer appeared to be silk and it was covered in a matching blue lace. The top was see through sheer lace with a boat neck and capped sleeves. The bow that had been wrapped around the box was obviously a sash for the dresses waist and it sat above a full, flowy skirt. The dress seemed to shine ever so slightly and on closer examination, Snow saw that the lace had delicate bead work in the same blue adorning it.

"Oh Charming..." Snow said looking up at her husband "It's perfect, Thank you. But how?"

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Her husband said, his smile mockingly secretive "Should we see if it fits?" Snow nodded and immediately went to their bedroom to try it on. It fit like a glove. The silk and lace felt like heaven against her skin and the skirt swished beautifully at her calves. It wasn't quite floor length and yet it wasn't short either, it was perfect. It reminded her of some of her princess gowns, while still not being a full blown ball she examined herself in the mirror she saw how wonderfully the dress really did fit her, almost like it was made for her…

"Charming, where did you get this?" She asked suspiciously making her way from their bedroom.

David was beaming as he looked her over, obviously liking what he saw "Well, I know how busy you've been with everything else and I wanted to make sure you had your own perfect dress for our daughters wedding. You deserve to look like the beautiful queen  
that you are and I knew that you weren't going to find something fitting of your stature in Storybrooke." He said almost snorting at that last part "So I paid the royal dress makers a visit." He looked more unabashed by what he had done than Snow thought he should. She loved the dress, but she hated to think that it burdened the seamstresses already heavy load.

David continued "I know you Snow, you are too kind hearted to ask for something you want when it may be even the slightest bit inconvenient for others. Your pure heart is one of the many reasons I love you. However I, had no such qualms about asking our subjects to make their queen a gown she would love. And, as it turned out that they were more than happy to do it as well, they even told me how much they missed dressing you." He smiled at her.

Snow smiled back his words easing her fret over him inconveniencing others. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." She said again.

"This may be Emma's wedding but you deserve to be just as happy and beautiful as she." He said to her tenderly and kissed her again. When they finally pulled apart he began to lead her to the center of the loft.

"What are you doing?" Snow giggled as David pushed the button on their old stereo. Snow hadn't noticed when she had come home but it was sitting out on their kitchen table. Soft music filled the room and David pulled her close. He settled one of his hands at her waist and took the other in his hand.

"Shall we see how well this dress moves?" He asked as he slowly began to guide her in a familiar waltz. Snow smiled and let her true love guide her around the room. Her bare feet padding gracefully against the wood floor. There was once a time where she would have dreaded dancing with David without shoes, sure that he would step on her toes but those days were long gone. Her husband was now just as fluid in his movements as she was. He gracefully spun her away from him and she caught his eyes linger on the section of her bare legs that the spin had exposed.

"Eyes up here Charming, we already have one baby." Snow teased as he pulled her close to him again.

He smiled at her, the slightest bit of mischief in his eyes "Would you like to practice making another?" He asked felt her cheeks flush, his words reminding her of a secret desire she'd been having in recent months,one that she hadn't told him about yet. She looked up into his eyes

"Maybe we shouldn't just practice..." She hinted. Charming beamed at her words.

"Another? You sure?" He asked excitedly. Snow just nodded an equally excited smile on her face. She hadn't been sure if David would want another child but she did. They were young and even though they had plenty of time she wanted to give Neal a brother or sister closer to their own age. Someone that they could grow up with, so that they would always have a friend. Her and her husbands lives as single children had been lonely existence at times and although Neal wasn't actually an only child, Emma was a full grown woman already. Snow wanted Neal to be a big brother.

David lifted his wife into the air and spun her around gleefully. He began walking them to their bed, without letting her down. Snow laughed and slapped his shoulders playfully "Charming! What are you doing? Put me down!" She laughed.

David laughed "Sorry Snow, but if were going to have another child before Neal turns 28, than we should really get to work."


	3. Emma

"Uhg!" Emma cried exasperatedly as she threw aside her bridal catalog. Even though her mother had taken on just about every other aspect of the wedding Emma still needed to find her own dress. She was going to just magic herself a dress the day of, not really caring about this sort of thing, but her mother had insisted on having the royal dress makers (who were apparently in Storybrooke of course) make Emma's dress just like they had made Snows and even Regina's wedding gowns. All Emma had to do was tell them what she wanted, which was proving to be easier said than done. Snow had offered to design Emma's dress for her but Emma had quickly shut that idea down, knowing her mothers fondness for frilly ball gowns. But now as Emma sat here on the couch going through yet another wedding dress magazine (who knew there were so many?) she almost wished that she had just let her mother do this as well.

Even though the wedding was still a few months off Emma knew that she needed to make a decision about he dress soon so that it would be ready in time. Her mother had even left her a voicemail that morning saying that the royal dress makers needed a sketch by the end of the weekend. With another huff Emma threw the magazine clear across the room, nearly missing Killian's head as he came through their front door.

"Something the matter, Swan?" He asked, smirking at her obvious annoyance as he seated himself next to her on the couch.

"It's nothing, just this stupid wedding." Emma grumbled as she picked up another bridal catalog from the coffee tabled and began flipping through it at lightning speed.

Killian reached to her face, turning it to meet his gaze."Love, if it's alright with you I would much appreciate if you wouldn't call the day I get to make you mine forever 'stupid'." he said his eyes burning with intensity but his expression kind.

"Right sorry, that's not what I meant." Emma dropped the magazine back on the coffee table and leaned into her pirate, his presence comforting her. "It's just this whole wedding dress thing. It's literally the one thing I have to decide about for our entire wedding and I can't even seem to do that." She admitted.

Killian cocked an eyebrow and looked at her "What's your dilemma Swan?"

"I don't know I'm just not one for this stuff. I guess I never really thought I'd have the opportunity to even wear one." She said as Killian held her closer and kissed her temple.

An idea suddenly crossed Emma's mind. "What would you want me to wear?" She asked him. He had great taste and the few times that she had dressed up for him he had seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, so he had to have some sort of fantasy about what her wedding dress should be. Unlike Emma herself, who kept seeing nothing but gaudy dresses from the 80's every time she closed her eyes.

Killian chuckled "You do know I'm a man Swan." He reminded her, Emma just rolled her eyes and turned towards him.

"I'm serious. Living in the Enchanted Forest you have more experience than I do with seeing formal dresses, plus you're the one who's going be looking at it all night, not me." She chided him "So seriously what would you want?"

"I really don't know Swan, I've hardly been able to take my eyes off you since the moment we met, no matter what you were wearing." Killian replied as he began to play with her golden locks.

Emma just rolled her eyes again, that was such a Killian thing for him to say. He was no help. She huffed and moved to get up off the couch but Killian pulled her back, wrapping his hooked arm around her waist and holding her close to his chest. 

He pressed his lips to the side of her jaw "However, there are a few garments of yours that have made a lasting impression." He whispered roughly into her ear. He slowly began kissing down her neck and across her shoulder,moving her top aside with his  
long fingers.

"Like what?" Emma asked trying to keep her breathing level as his mouth continued to move up and down her skin.

"Like that little black thing you wore for me the other night." KIllian said huskily, smirking at her before he pressed his lips to the crook of her neck.

"I'm not walking down the isle in lingerie, Hook." Emma replied trying and failing at sounding annoyed.

"But you should, you'd look bloody gorgeous love." He said kissing her neck again. But then he stopped and looked into her eyes. "Although" he started "now that I think about it, I'm not sure I'd like anyone other than me to see you like that." He said apprehensively.

"Especially my father." Emma agreed with a nod.

"Aye." Was all Killian could manage before he dropped his lips to her collarbone which he had just pulled at her top to expose. Emma took a deep breath trying to calm the want that rushed through her body at his touches.

"You know, if you help me with this I might wear that black thing for you again." She teased. That seemed to get his attention his head snapped up and he looked at her a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Well in that case I was quite partial to your bar wench ensemble." He winked at her and flicked his tongue over his lips seductively before going back to kissing down her jaw.

Emma laughed, she should have known that dress would be one of his top fantasies, but there was no way she was getting married in that. It was too uncomfortable for one. Also seeing the hunger in her Pirates eyes when he mentioned it made her believe that he may not be able to control himself if she were to wear it again. So the bar wench dress was a definite no as far as a wedding dress went. "Anything else?" She asked.

"The red leather jacket." KIllian said against her skin, not even moving his lips from his favorite spot on her neck. Again Emma laughed. This time she knew for a fact that he was just going down his list of sexual fantasies. He had always said he wanted to take her in nothing but her red leather, but once again that information it wasn't exactly helpful at this moment.

"How about this," Emma said as she began stroking her hand up and down his thigh, each time bringing her fingers closer and closer to his hardening length "you help me with this and I'll wear whatever you want for our honeymoon. Including the bar wench dress, the red leather jacket, that black thing, or even..." she leaned into him her lips brushing his ear "nothing at all." She whispered seductively palming him ever so slightly through his jeans.

"Bloody hell woman your going to be the end of me I swear it." Killian said before he lunged and crushed his lips to hers. Emma kissed him back hungrily with the same fervor and they half fell backwards onto the couch, Killian on top of her, his hand tangled in her hair, his hook pulling her closer to him. He ground his length against her core. Emma clutched at his strong arms feeling the muscles flex then moved her own hands down to shamelessly grope her pirates ass.

They made out like frisky teenagers for a bit, but eventually Killian pulled back to allow them time to catch their breath. His forehead rested on hers as he panted for air. "Pink." He breathed out.

"What?" Emma asked having no idea what he was referring to, she could barely remember her own name let alone whatever conversion they had been having.

"Your dress, I would love pink." He said still breathing heavily. He pulled back from her and smiled tenderly "Like the one you wore on our first date."

Emma let out a breathy laugh remembering the exact dress he was speaking of "I didn't know that dress had made such an impression on you. I would have thought you'd want to forget that entire night due to your hand and all the trouble it started."

Killian pulled her back to a sitting position his eyes burning into hers "Emma" he finally said "That was one of the greatest nights of my very long life. I remember every detail and wouldn't change any of it for the world."

"Why?" Emma asked "I mean sure don't get me wrong it was a great date but we've had plenty others that were just as nice and that didn't involve cursed hands, snow queens and a drunken Will Scarlet." She joked.

"Emma," Killian said again as he lifted his hand to cradle her face, Emma leaned into it instinctively. "That was the first time you gave me a real chance. I had spent so long having you push me away, even after everything we'd shared." Emma winced at his words feeling guilty once again of how she had kept Killian at arms length for such a long time. Her brow furrowed but Killian leaned forward and kissed it away. "Don't feel guilty love, like I said I wouldn't change any of it. But that night was when you finally let me in. Everything I had ever wanted was no longer just a far off dream but a reality that I could grasp hold of. Everything we have, all of this," Killian gestured around the room of their house "goes back to that night." Killian said softly, meeting her gaze once again.

"I guess I never thought about it that way." Emma admitted. He was right. Their life together all really started that night when she had finally allowed herself to let him into her life as more than just a make out friend, after that they were practically inseparable.

Emma realized that for him that pink dress wasn't just a pretty dress that she had worn but a symbol of hope, love, and a future with her. If she could make Killian happy by doing something as simple as wearing a pink wedding dress as a way to remind him of those feelings than that's exactly what she would do. She had a sudden flash of inspiration of what she wanted her wedding dress to be. It would incorporate much of the style of their first dates dress with just the slightest touch of bar wench flair. She smiled at him lovingly and leaned forward for another tender kiss.

Killian kissed her back eagerly. It started soft and slow but it soon began to build. He kissed her deeply and pulled her tightly to his chest. Emma could feel his love for her down to her very toes. She finally had to pull away gasping for air. Killian rested his forehead against hers but kept her face cupped in his hand.

"So pink?" She finally managed to breathe out.

"Aye, pink." Killian said before pulling her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to have pics of all these dresses but sadly not anymore. I believe that I detailed the other two fairly well but Emmas was basically a combination of their first date dress, mixed with the dress Taylor Swift wore for the "Love Story" Music video (the cream one not the gold)


End file.
